Battle With Love
by Cana-Puff
Summary: FrUk kink meme for Falling Voices on LJ. Space Pirates, Teacher/Student smutty goodness, with a dash of christmas spirit. This is the result of blending them together. As you would imagine, it's rather crack-ish, but overall good, I'd say.


Battling With Love  
(I don't know, I used a random title generator ¬_¬)

Francis sat at the front of the space shuttle, idly twisting the steering controls to make the shuttle dip from side to side slightly. He loved doing that, it soothed him. And what's more, it was fun to laugh at Gilbert getting ill.

Francis adjusted his hat and thought fondly of their last raid, patting his chest where a large jewel lay, dangling around his neck from an elaborate golden chain. His student was getting so good, Francis wondered if he'd beat him some day and become the captain of the ship, like Francis promised… Speaking of his student, Francis had picked up a little something for him, which he'd wrapped up for Christmas.

It may be hard to tell, sometimes, but Christmas does come around their spaceship. It isn't always on Christmas, because sometimes they'll forget what day they're on, but it's the thought that counts.

He swerved around an asteroid and chuckled as the only chair not fixed to the ground – Gilbert's - rolled to the other side of the room. He watched with amusement as Gilbert ran up with a glue gun to fix it to the floor, dragging it back to its position.

He did a loop-de-loop. Gilbert's head smacked against the ceiling, then the floor, a few pens clattering around him.

"Hey! Careful, Francis, the awesome me nearly got squished on your ceiling!" Gilbert complained. Francis just shrugged.

"_D__ésolé_," He grinned at Gilbert who grumbled, annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up the other corridor where you had a competition with Antonio to see who could slide the furthest through ice-cream and not slip?"

"Tonio's cleaning it up," Gilbert replied quickly.

"All alone? You should really go help him…" Gilbert grumbled,

"Alright, jeez, you're so eager to get rid of me!" And he slouched away, hands in his pockets. Francis checked the time, spotting that it was 1pm. That meant it was time for his next lesson with his personal student, Arthur.

Switching the controls to auto-pilot, Francis stood up and strode out of the room, taking his time to admire the pretty paintings they'd collected and hung on their walls. Each one featured someone Francis was unfamiliar with, having stolen the paintings from other ships.

Finally, he got to Arthur's training room, going in.

"You're late," A voice grumbled from the corner. Francis looked over and smiled.

"My dear Arthur, you are merely early… And I see you're already geared up, that's a good th—"

"Draw your sword!" Arthur snapped, unsheathing his own and pointing it at Francis.

"Very well, then." Francis drew his own, beautifully made sword with an elaborate 'F.B' carved into the handle. He got into a fighting stance in time to see Arthur charging towards him, and block his first swing.

"Ah, not fast enough, Mon Cher. You need to either take them from behind or swipe at them where they aren't expecting." He tutted at Arthur's shaky start and really got him riled up until they were clashing swords and leaping about.

Francis' movements were all graceful; his hair whipping around him, and Arthur was trying to imitate him as much as possible, rather than galumphing around, waving his sword around like a madman. Well, alright, he was much better than that, he would admit.

Francis was thinking the same thing; Arthur had improved immensely since he last came to practise… But something told Francis that Arthur wasn't just practising, he was giving it his best to beat Francis…

They dodged and swung and ducked each other, and Francis felt himself loosening up. He loved fighting, it was just as much his passion as it was, Arthur's. And Arthur was determined to learn to the best of his ability.

The fight went on for a good ten minutes before Francis found his sword flying halfway across the room, and the next thing he knew, he was lying face-up on the floor, panting, with Arthur pinning him down, sword poised and ready to slam into his throat. He stared up, slightly shocked, his hat falling off with a 'flump'.

"I… Beat you! I beat you, Frog…!" Arthur half yelled, before falling silent, and placing his sword on the side.

"Oui… You did…" Francis nodded in confirmation. They were silent for a few moments before Arthur grabbed his collar on impulse and drew him into a searing kiss. Francis was stunned but after a few moments, started to respond, sliding his tongue forcibly into Arthur's mouth, who let out a moan.

Francis could feel himself growing hot and flipped them round, so Arthur was on the bottom, forcing his leg in between Arthur's, rubbing against his erection. Arthur whined and bucked a little, causing Francis to smirk into the kiss, which he refused to break.

Finally, however, the need for air became apparent and they broke apart, panting. Francis wasted no time, however, in getting Arthur's trousers undone and his hard cock into the cool air. Arthur shivered, blushing.

"Wh-What…?" Francis silenced him with a kiss, partially to avoid answering the question. He didn't know what he was doing, he was the Captain, and he should be the one receiving pleasure from Arthur, not the other way around! But Francis ignored this part of his mind and shuffled down Arthur's torso, so his mouth was level with Arthur's crotch.

Arthur was staring at him, disbelievingly, so Francis smirked at him before giving his length a lick. Arthur gasped and moaned, gaping at Francis. God, he was such a _virgin_… but then again, there wasn't much choice for sex partners on a space craft…

Francis engulfed the head in his mouth and Arthur threw his head back, letting out a high-pitched whine and clutching Francis' hair. Francis swatted his hands away before rolling his tongue around the tip.

Arthur panted and bit his lip. He refused to be finished off this soon! He held out, restraining himself as best he could as Francis sucked the rest of him into his mouth, causing Arthur to almost start drooling. Francis bobbed his head, inwardly admiring the size of Arthur's equipment.

He sucked and slid his tongue around in the most sensitive places he knew, making Arthur tremble beneath him. But before he could even get to the best bit, Arthur let out a loud cry and Francis pulled away, watching as jets of white liquid spurted out from the tip of Arthur's length. Arthur flopped, panting and gasping and staring up at Francis who shuffled up to sit next to him.

"Oh… Wow… You're, uh… You had your mouth on…"

"On your cock, oui. Now hush, I don't do this 'Pillow Talk' well."

"O-Oh… Well… The thing is…" Arthur wasn't sure how to put this, so he just lay his hand on top of Francis', blushing.

Francis looked down at the hand, and then back up at Arthur, questioningly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gift for Arthur.

"What's that?" Arthur asked, looking at it.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." Francis dropped the present into Arthur's hand, and he took it, unwrapping it, a dumb expression on his face.

"It's… A necklace."

"Oui."

"And it has the word 'Captain' on it."

"Oui…"

"So shouldn't it be yours?"

"Non… I knew you'd defeat me some day… So I got you this. Congratulations, Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"NO! I mean… No. I don't want it." He dropped the necklace back into Francis' lap and shook his head. "I don't need it… I don't want it…"

"Why not?"

"I dunno… I just… It's your title! I don't need it… It doesn't feel right…"

"Oh… Well, at least keep the necklace, oui?" Francis asked, trying to think of something that summarised his feelings about the ordeal.

"Hey… Captain… Francis. Can we…?" Arthur trailed off, awkwardly.

"…Go out?" It wasn't that hard to guess that was what he was asking. Arthur flushed.

"Yeah… That."

"I don't see why not," Francis smiled at him, making Arthur feel a bit better. He leaned down and pecked the smaller on the cheek. Did you get me anything for Christmas?"

"…Ah."


End file.
